MOMMY!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Mama selalu sibuk sampai tak punya waktu untuk Inojin. Apa Mama sudah tidak sayang pada Inojin? / #15GaaInoFics #3


Yamanaka Inojin memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok ayah tirinya yang sedang menanak nasi dan mempersiapkan makan malam. Sudah sejak tadi Inojin memperhatikan, tapi ia tidak tampak terganggu. Sesekali memang sang ayah tiri menoleh dan bertanya ada apa, tapi Inojin hanya menggeleng sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk menimang si bayi Kohaku—yang terlihat berbeda dari dirinya.

Sebagai seorang kakak yang telah berusia tujuh tahun, Inojin sangat menyayangi Kohaku yang notabene adalah adiknya beda ayah. Namun, di sisi lain, Inojin merasa bahwa sang ibu semakin menjauh semenjak Kohaku lahir. Boleh dikatakan, ayah tirinya malah terasa bagaikan ayah kandungnya sendiri—yang merawatnya, membuatkannya makanan, menanyakan pelajaran sekolahnya, dan tetek bengek lainnya yang seharusnya merupakan tugas seorang ibu.

Apa dunia memang sudah terbalik sampai ia merasa bahwa seorang ayah tiri bisa lebih baik dibandingkan seorang ibu kandung?

* * *

**MOMMY! **

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: AU. OC. **_**  
**_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#3**_

* * *

"Ada apa, Inojin? Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanya Gaara—sang ayah tiri—yang saat ini sudah menggantikan tugas Inojin menggendong Kohaku dan memberi susu pada si bayi.

Inojin belum akan menjawab. Ia memilih untuk memakan nasinya pelan-pelan.

Alis tipis ayahnya mengernyit.

"Apa kau tidak suka makanannya?"

Inojin menggeleng cepat. Dia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya yang baik hati ini cemas—tidak seharusnya dia begini.

"Apa hari ini Mama akan pulang malam lagi?"

Seolah mengerti maksud terselubung dari anak tirinya, Gaara mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian menjauhkan botol susu yang sudah kosong dari Kohaku dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sang bayi sesaat. Setelah sang bayi bersendawa, perhatian Gaara teralih pada putra sulungnya.

"Yah, kau tahu kerjaan Mamamu sebagai seorang manajer artis. Dia sangat sibuk."

Inojin memasang wajah cemberut, nyaris secara spontan. Melihat Inojin yang tampak tidak senang, Gaara memicingkan mata.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berhasil menjadi Papa yang baik rupanya."

Mata Inojin terbelalak. Ia kemudian meletakkan mangkuk nasi dan sumpitnya.

"Bukan itu!" sanggahnya cepat. "Mama pernah bilang, semenjak perusahaan Papa bangkrut, sakit jantung Papa jadi mudah kambuh setiap Papa mendapat tekanan—aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi karena itulah jadi Mama yang bekerja sementara Papa di rumah untuk menjagaku dan Kohaku. Terutama Kohaku, jika aku sedang sekolah."

"Kau sudah tahu …," jawab Gaara tenang sambil tersenyum. Tangannya masih menepuk-nepuk Kohaku yang baru berumur satu tahun.

Inojin mengangguk. Setelahnya, ia kembali menunduk.

"Tapi aku kangen sama Mama. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihat Mama." Inojin akhirnya memilih untuk bercerita pada sang ayah tiri yang tampak tidak keberatan untuk mendengarkan. "Waktu ada tugasku yang dipuji guru dan ingin kuperlihatkan pada Mama, Mama sama sekali tidak sempat pulang untuk melihatnya. Saat undangan orang tua murid juga dan acara festival olahraga, Mama juga tidak bisa datang.

"Saat Mama pulang, aku selalu harus sudah tidur kalau tidak, Mama akan marah. Saat aku baru bangun keesokan harinya, Mama sudah tidak ada. Pernah juga Mama tidak pulang berhari-hari. Kalaupun sesekali aku bisa bersama Mama, Mama terlalu capai untuk diganggu."

"Waktu kerjanya memang agak tidak baik. Tapi—"

Inojin membelalakkan matanya saat Gaara mendadak berdiri dari kursinya hanya untuk pindah duduk ke sebelah sang bocah lelaki. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pirang Inojin—yang sewarna dengan rambut ibunya—dengan perasaan sayang.

"—setiap malam, Mamamu selalu menanyakan kabarmu. Ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk mendengarkan setiap cerita tentangmu dariku. Dan sebelum tidur, ia selalu mendatangi kamarmu hanya sekadar untuk menepuk kepala dan mencium keningmu."

Inojin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Sang ayah tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau kau bisa menjadi anak baik, pasti akan ada hadiah untukmu."

"Ng …."

Inojin sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, karena ragu-ragu, kesempatan itu diambil oleh Gaara dengan cerdik.

"Kalau sudah selesai makannya, bantu Papa untuk membersihkan piring. Setelahnya, kamu cepat mandi dan cek pelajaranmu, ada PR atau tidak—"

"Besok kan hari Minggu, Pa," jawab Inojin cepat.

"PR untuk hari Senin, Inojin."

Wajah Inojin seketika merengut. Mana ada anak yang senang disuruh belajar jika besok adalah hari Minggu? Inojin pun bukan pengecualian.

"Inojin?"

"Baik, baik."

"Setelah selesai dengan PR-mu, tidurlah lebih cepat."

"Tapiiii, besok kan hari Minggu, Pa—"

Gaara menghela napas. "Kau tidak ingin melihat Mamamu marah kalau saat ia pulang kau masih bangun, 'kan? Ini juga untuk kesehatanmu. Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam!"

Ucapan Gaara yang bernada tegas itu membuat Inojin tak lagi berani membantah. Ia pun melakukan segala perintah ayah tirinya itu dan tidur sebelum sang ibu pulang.

Ah, malam Minggu yang buruk!

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang."

Gaara berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu rumah dan mendapati istrinya tampak loyo dan kuyu. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum merangkul istrinya dan memberikan satu kecupan ringan di bibir.

"Sepertinya harimu tidak begitu baik, ya?"

"Se-la-lu!" Sabaku Ino merebahkan kepalanya di dada suaminya. "Aku capeeek, _Anata_~!"

Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepala istrinya dengan sayang sebelum ia memberikan kecupan lain di puncak kepala Ino. Keduanya pun segera meninggalkan pintu masuk dan berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Beberapa saat mereka mendiskusikan masalah pekerjaan Ino. Di saat lain, Gaara menceritakan niatnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan sebagai translator yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah. Tidak lama-lama setelah Ino menyetujui rencana tersebut, topik pun kembali teralihkan.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?"

Gaara mengangguk sembari menyodorkan gelas berisi teh hangat untuk Ino. Ia pun menyiapkan untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum mengambil kursi di tempat yang berseberangan dengan Ino.

"Hari ini, Inojin sedikit merajuk karena sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu."

"Oh?" Mata Ino mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kau tidak memberitahukan—" Seketika mata biru kehijauan itu menyipit dengan waspada.

"Memberitahukan bahwa besok kau bisa ambil libur dan kita akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang?" Gaara menggeleng. "Tidak."

Ino menyeringai senang. "Sudah seharusnya! Aku mau menjadikan hal ini sebagai kejutan baginya."

Mendadak wajah sumringah Ino berubah. Kini ia berbalik terlihat sedih. Ia pun menghela napas sementara kedua tangannya memegang sisi-sisi gelas tembikar.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak berhasil jadi ibu yang baik baginya, ya? Waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamanya akhir-akhir ini sangat sedikit—terutama setelah Kohaku lahir."

Gaara menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang. Dibiarkannya istrinya terus meracau.

"Haah! Aku tidak becus! Tapi—"

Gaara tersenyum saat Ino sudah mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan tertawa.

"—besok, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada. Meskipun hanya satu hari untuk saat ini—dan mungkin setelahnya kami akan kembali sulit bertemu—tapi aku ingin memberikan satu hari yang menggembirakan untuknya!"

"Inojin pasti akan senang."

"Kaupikir begitu, 'kan? Aku akan bangun pagi dan menyiapkan bekal, lalu kita bersama-sama akan pergi ke kebun binatang. Malamnya, aku sudah memesan tempat di salah satu restoran di atas hotel." Ino merogoh tasnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kupon pemesanan tempat. Seringainya makin lebar.

"Percayalah, dia akan lebih dari senang."

Ino mengangguk. Lalu selanjutnya, ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, "Eh, eh, _Anata_, apa menurutmu, aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak?"

Setengah bergurau, Gaara menjawab, "Kau sudah menjadi _ayah_ yang baik bagi anak-anak, Sayangku." Lelaki berambut merah itu bangkit dan kemudian merangkul Ino. Sekali lagi, satu kecupan ia layangkan di dahi Ino. "Kau sudah makan, 'kan?—" Setelah melihat anggukan dari Ino, Gaara melanjutkan, "—Kalau sudah, pergilah mandi dan tidur. Kau harus bersiap-siap lebih pagi besok."

Ino berdiri dari kursinya. Wanita berambut pirang itu memeluk Gaara sebentar sebelum ia beranjak ke kamar tidurnya dan Gaara—serta si kecil Kohaku. Sedikit berbeda dari tujuannya untuk mandi, Ino ingin melihat kondisi anak-anaknya terlebih dahulu.

Di kamarnya, Ino langsung mengarah ke boks bayi tempat tidur Kohaku. Setelah memastikan bahwa putra bungsunya sudah terlelap, Ino memberikan satu kecupan di pipi tembam anak itu. Beberapa saat ia memegang-megang tangan Kohaku yang kecil—mengagumi putra bungsu hasil pernikahannya dengan Gaara—lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Gaara di depan pintu kamarnya hanya menggeleng sebelum memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk ke kamar sebelah dengan ibu jarinya.

Ino pun beranjak dengan berhati-hati. Di kamar Inojin, Ino tidak langsung masuk. Ia memperhatikan suasana dan begitu didengarnya suara embusan napas teratur dari Inojin, barulah Ino melangkah lebih mendekat—tentu saja berhati-hati karena satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah dari lampu di luar yang menerobos masuk karena pintu kamar dibiarkan terbuka.

Di hadapan wajah Inojin yang sedang pulas, Ino pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Ah, sungguh! Bisa melihat wajah kedua putranya setelah pulang kerja menjadi asupan energi bagi Ino yang seharian ini sudah dilelahkan oleh pekerjaan.

Diusapnya kepala Inojin lembut dan dikecupnya dahi sang putra sulung—hasil pernikahan dengan almarhum suaminya terdahulu.

"Maaf ya, Mama akhir-akhir ini sudah terlalu sibuk sampai kurang memperhatikanmu." Dibelainya lagi rambut Inojin yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya. "Tapi, walau Mama sesibuk apa pun, Mama harap Inojin mau mengerti bahwa Mama selalu memikirkan Inojin. Mama sayang Inojin."

Ino tersenyum lembut pada putranya.

"Dan besok—"

"_Nghhh_ … Ma …."

_Oh?_

Ino menarik tangannya. "Apa Mama membangunkanmu? Inojin?"

"Maa … enak … _nyemmm_ …."

Ino tersenyum geli begitu menyadari bahwa putranya yang satu itu hanya mengigau. Sekali lagi, Ino membelai kepala putranya sebelum ia pelan-pelan meninggalkan kamar sang putra sulung—berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak terlalu menimbulkan suara. Ia harus mandi dan segera tidur. Ia harus bangun pagi besok dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Ya, besok—

Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!

Tidak sabar rasanya menunggu hari esok datang!

Nah, malam ini, semoga kau mimpi indah, ya, Inojin!

_Oyasumi_~!

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

#3. **MOMMY**

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

_PS: Are you Ino-centric/Ino-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
